powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobi 13: Burning! Ninja Sports Day
is the thirteenth episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. It features the full debut of Masakage Tsugomori following his revival at the end of the previous episode. Synopsis Kyuemon has now revived the Chief Retainer of the Kibaoni Army, Masakage Tsugomori (voiced by Ryusei Nakao). He claims that adding a playful element to strategies is the true way to battle. The team is going to take part in the Ninja Sports Festival and they are pumped up. Ninjas from other schools are participating too. However, the yokai Yamawarawa makes an appearance. Meanwhile, the Last Ninja, Yoshitaka Igasaki, warns Kinji that he is getting too friendly with the Ninningers. The reason: he decided not to take anyone whose heart can be easily moved. He decided this when the only disciple he ever had took the wrong path. This disciple is none other than Kyuemon Izayoi. Plot According to Yoshitaka, long ago, Kyuemon was ambitious and skilful in Ninjutsu, making Yoshitaka taking him as a student but sometime later, he became fearful of her own power, so much that it had made him sway to the dark side. Kinji even almost following her path, since he disobeyed Yoshitaka's order to attack his grandchildren so that he can get his ninja apprenticeship. Kyuemon revives one of Kibaoni's general, Masakage Tsugomori, where he enlists him to help him revive their master, Gengetsu Kibaoni. At the Ninjutsu Dojo, StarNinger denounces his duty to help the Igasaki cousins in their daily lives and Takaharu stumbles upon a advertisement of Ninja Sports Festival. The Ninningers (in their civilian forms) take part in the sport but unaware that it had been organized by the Kibaoni Army Corps, with the Festival carried out by Masakage, much to Kyuemon's dismay. In the first two courses, StarNinger intercepts and attacks the Igasaki cousins but nonetheless, they manage to evade him and win. During break time, while Nagi gets some drinks, he meets Kinji where he learns Kinji's past bring born from a family of Youkai Hunters and that they were killed by a Youkai. His desire to follow the Last Ninja's footsteps is to become a greater Youkai Hunter. Suddenly, they witness two organizers being actually Jukkarage in disguises. As the four-legged-race is about to begin, Nagi and Kinji arrive and reveal the contest being a trap set by the Kibaoni Army Corps. But even Yakumo and Kasumi had incapacitated the Jukkarages, all of them and the participators (save Takaharu, Nagi and Kinji) captured. Masakage reveals himself where he creates Youkai Yamawarawa out of a pair of track shoes and challenge the Ninningers in a race, with the winning prize is the Ninningers and the other Ninjas. Their fears had been siphoned by Kyuemon's Hyotan, finally finding Masakage's plan amusing. As the four-legged-race starts, the remaining Ninningers had a hard time and realized that Yamawarawa is cheating in it. AkaNinger switches places with KiNinger in the middle and the three soon wins. The Ninningers battled Yamawarawa and the Jukkarages with Aka and StarNinger kill Yamawarawa. After growing huge, they summon their OtomoNins to engage in a dogfight before other OtomoNins join and formed King Shurikenjin to destroy Yamawarawa. After enjoy watching the giant fight scene, Masakage points his Khakkhara to Kyuemon, knowing that there is no page in the Kibaoni Corps and threatens to kill her should she betray them. After Kinji apologizes to the Ninningers for being naive, Yoshitaka appears, where he reveals that to defeat Masakage, one must master the Sky OtomoNin, and the first to master it will be given the End Shuriken. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *AkaNinger: *AoNinger: *KiNinger: *ShiroNinger: *MomoNinger: *StarNinger: *Shinobimaru: *Shurikenjin, King Shurikenjin: *Rodeomaru: *Kyuemon Izayoi: *Masakage Tsugomori: *Yokai Yamawarawa: *Jukkarage: Various Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - AkaNinger (Ninja Flash), Shinobimaru, Combination (King Shurikenjin) *AoNinger - Goton (Wood Setting), Dragomaru *KiNinger - Dumpmaru *ShiroNinger - Wanmaru *MomoNinger - Goton (Wood Setting), Byunmaru *StarNinger - Furai (Ninja Slash), Rodeomaru Errors *When Yakumo, Fuuka, and Kasumi transform, they actually don't spin the shuriken. *When StarNinger set the Furai Nin Shuriken to the Wind Technique, the Star Sword-Gun announces "The Attack" instead of "Wind Magic". Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 31, . *'Viewership': 4.3% *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 13 out of 48 **'In Ninningers' possession: 12' **'In Kyuemon's possession: 1' *'Most fireworks in closing credits:' **'Blue': 3 **'Red': 5''' **'''Green: 4 **'Yellow': 3 DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Shinobi 13: Burning! Ninja Sports Day, Shinobi 14: Beware of the 'Help-Me' Scam!, Shinobi 15: Youkai, I Never Failed and Shinobi 16: The Father Tsumuji Is a Super Ninja!?. Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢燃えよ！ニンジャ運動会｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢燃えよ！ニンジャ運動会｣ *http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2015/05/18/next-week-on-shuriken-sentai-ninninger-shinobi-13/ See Also (fight footage & story) (Masakage Tsugomori's debut)